walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Reggie (Video Game)
Reggie's Real Name His real name is Rajeev. Can we get his page fixed to state that? TheWalkingEd (talk) 01:57, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :Just when was he even referred to as "Rajeev"? If he was not referred to as that in-game, then we cannot add it. ~ [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']]''' power''' 01:59, May 14, 2014 (UTC) So what is this guy's real/official name and what is the source? I keep seeing Reggie vs Rajeev. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 22:53, June 10, 2014 (UTC) His original name was Rajeev, but he states he legally changed it to Reggie. It's on the episode itself. Popozão (talk) 23:08, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Relationships I would argue that despite their rather friendly conversation before his death, Clem and Reggie never build a friendship. Building a friendship takes more than a very limited short discussions that appear to last only a few minutes. Based on Reggie's interaction with Clementine before his death, it seems they barely interacted at all. Would anyone with permission to edit this page perhaps look into this? I'd edit this if I was a member, but I'm not, and I have my reasons. Thank you for reading! 06:13, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Clem Touching stuff Clem has to touch the Gate and the fence before Troy comes in Clem can also just look at everything talk to Kenny and Reggie wil not get in trouble Splinter601 (talk) 20:03, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Reggie Reanimating? Can we edit Reggie's death or trivia so that we can add that he possibly reanimated? If you look over the edge where he fell when trying to turn on the speaker system, the pool of blood is still there, but there are drag markings. I'm pretty sure he reanimated, because walkers don't drag stationary prey. 04:58, June 16, 2014 (UTC) I agree. I think he's a walker Then you guys are morons. When Clem peered down the hardware store's roof it was obvious that Reggie was dragged away from the scene. Please be more observant next time, so you don't post stupid comments. Negan TWD (talk) 16:56, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Well shit, dude, how would you know? It could have been either one, but there's no need to be a dick about it. 03:43, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Anyway, usually when someone falls from a height and there is a pool of blood, it comes from their head, as it can crack open. This would have Reggie not even reanimate. Either way, his profile stays listed as dead until we get confirmation that hes actually a walker. GRANDMASTA (talk) 08:24, June 27, 2014 (UTC Fair enough, Grandmasta. To be honest, the only reason I was curious about it was because the drag marks end after a few feet. If someone had dragged him away, wouldn't the blood marks have continued past the few feet? But yeah, dead it is. Reggie Ethnicity Indian Not Pakistani Reggie's ethnicity would appear to be Indian, not Pakistani. Rajeev isn't exactly a Pakistani name, and regardless of the ethnicity of the voice actor, the page should be changed to reflect his actual race. Since the page is protected, I have no idea how to go about doing this myself. Thank you. 07:53, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Why Why do some people hate Reggie Reggie stockholm syndrome Does anyone else think Reggie is suffering from a form of stockholm syndrome? I think he is the Carvers enforcers constantly dngle the carrot of him being allowed back into the main community. He tries to make out how great the place is even though they hold people as prisoners. And he doesn't want to leave but re-earn his way back into the main community.